


Beaten

by Phi_JiJi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Cute, I'm sorry wooyoung, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Not betad yet, Not much tho, San is a worried boi, Secrets, Worry, fuck those parents, hateful speech, it's a mess, makeup to cover, not graphic bc I'd be even more sorry then, romance came a bit short sorry owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Everyone knows Wooyoung and if they don't know him, they know his parents or their company.Everyone is envious of Wooyoung but no one knows what hides behind his pretty smiles and slight make up, not even his friends who he shares his apartment with.





	1. Beaten Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at work and I first didn't want to write it bc another is planned wich had similarities with this first idea but I change if hopefully enough owo

School endet and the first thing San once again noticed was that Wooyoung was already gone without a word, not even a text.  
This had been happening for the past few weeks and nobody knew why. Well, most people probably didn't notice because he was just the rich, pretty boy in the class who was one of the best in the class.  
When San met his friends outside they didn't even ask anymore nor did they say anything else because they also had no idea what was wrong with their friend. When they do stuff together everything seems to be completely normal but as soon as school ends he's gone and when he comes to the apartment late at night he doesn't make a single sound. He also never reacts to texts or calls. It definitely worries his friends but they never ask him about it because he won't speak anyway.

The boys decided to crash at Seonghwa's place because most of them had practice near him and the others just didn't want to go home just yet.  
The day went by and one after another left to either go home, to their part-time job or to practice. San was one of the last to leave since he would be alone at home as Wooyoung probably isn't home yet and there was nothing he could do at home.  
But eventually he went home later than usual and entered his shared apartment that was still completely dark.  
He went to sleep quite directly after he made himself some toast to eat.

When he woke up the next morning everything seems to be back to normal.  
He went to the kitchen where Wooyoung was already cooking breakfast, fully clothed and already wearing his usual makeup.  
"Good morning" San mumbled with a hoarse voice, hugging the smaller from behind.  
"Morning" he said in response.  
San could feel the tension in Wooyoung body when he first touched him but it went away as quick as it came.  
"We're going to the movie theater tonight, are you coming too?", San asked, but Wooyoung quickly shook his head.  
"I have an appointment today" he mumbled, looking down on the stove, avoiding any kind of eye contact  
"You're suddenly gone after school the whole week! What is wrong?", the other asked again but this time he didn't receive an answer.  
"You know you can talk to me or the others whenever something is up, right?" San said, concern in his voice.  
"I know, thank you" Wooyoung breathed, turning the stove off and turning around in San's arms to face him.  
"But now you should eat or else we'll be late" the younger said, giving him a small peck on the corner of his lips, causing the older to smile.  
They weren't in a relationship but since they've been living together they became more fond of each other.  
After they both ate San got dressed and they both went to school, where their friends were already sitting on a bench waiting for the school to start.  
"Our married couple finally decided to arrive" Hongjoong joked, making the two of them roll their eyes.  
They've been talking for a while until the bell rang and everyone had to go to their classes.  
During class almost no one noticed that something was off with Wooyoung, as he was quiet as always and would only talk with the teachers if he'd talk at all.  
Only during breaks he let his mask crumble a tiny bit, leaning his head on San's shoulder talking a bit with the others while dozing.  
He really didn't sleep well for the last week and by now it was definitely affecting his concentration during school and even without going to practice for a whole week he just felt really exhausted.  
At least all of this will take an end by Sunday again. Then all his wounds could heal properly as well.  
Up until now the others didn't notice too much. Maybe because he also didn't told them anything this time in order to not worry them too much like last time.  
Wooyoung snapped out of his half-sleep because the bell rung making the group going back to their classes.  
Once again Sam sat in the last row while Wooyoung would sit in the first one, living up to his image of a perfect student.  
After all classes were over Wooyoung once again was the first one to dissappear.  
San sighed and also stood up to go home. He'd meet his friends later in the evening and he wasn't planning on going to the movies in his school uniform. He also decided that he would wait for Wooyoung to come home later in the evening to talk to him properly again, it was Friday so he didn't have to think about sleep too much. 

___

While just sitting there he began to think about the past a bit. When he first met Wooyoung after hearing all kind of rumors of him, that he was a trouble maker and he'd break all kinds of rules. But when he came into class he was a whole different person than what everyone was expecting.  
Still, most of the rumors were true but something seemed to have happened between time making him like he is today.  
At the beginning he would talk to most people in their class, but never counted anyone as friend, never met up with anyone and turning down every offer.  
He had his little 'nerd-crew', as San and his friends would call them, but even with them he only talked about superficial stuff.  
When San met him properly the first time he pretended like he had never heard anything of the younger before, just talking to him casually and eventually befriending him by just taking him as he was and not trying to find anything out.  
After some time passed he also introduced Wooyoung to his other friends, which was a bit difficult at first but after some time they warmed up with each other and they could talk to each other easily, even though he still didn't talk much about his private life, only a few times with San where he mentioned that he wasn't on best terms with his parents.  
But still, after being slightly more open to his friends his behavior in school didn't get better when it came to socializing, almost worst if San was honest.  
He stopped talking to anyone during lessons and even in the breaks he didn't talk much and rather listened to the stories the others were telling.  
Up until now Wooyoung still didn't talk about his family if he didn't have to but San found out a few more things about the boy and why he was on such bad terms with his parents and why he had the sudden change of attitude as he changed schools.  
The younger would do anything to not be near his parents as long as possible and they told him that he had to take home classes if his grades wouldn't get any better soon, so he managed it by changing school and starting a new life. He also often used the excuse that he would tutor San or some of the younger just so he didn't have to go home so soon.  
A few years later San asked the younger if he would like to share an apartment with him. It would be nearer to school and Wooyoung wouldn't have to stay at his parents any longer, an offer Wooyoung accepted faster than anything else in his life.  
Now it's almost a year later and Wooyoung got at least a bit happier with life. 

___

Time passed and the doorbell rung.  
San took his phone and some money as well as housekeys and left the apartment and going to the movies with his friends, who all seem to be totally hyped for the movie they were going to watch even though San didn't even know what movie it is. They've probably decided it on the way to him as he mostly didn't care too much about movie genres and stuff like that.  
Arriving at the cinema he finally found out that they chose a horror movie to watch which made him laugh, knowing that at least one of his friends would want to leave early. 

The movie turned out to be quite good, there were a few really good parts and jumps cares but it followed the same usual storyline after all.  
But at least none of his friends wanted to run out half way through.  
When the boys left the cinema it was almost midnight and not a single person was outside except the people who were in the same movie as the boys.  
"Let's crash at your place. I want to sleep" Jongho whined, looking at San with puppy-eyes.  
"Fine, but only this night. And all of you will sleep in the living room" San said, changing the route so they'd be at his apartment faster.  
When they came by a shop window, where light was still lit in the back San realised something.  
He quickly looked to the sign on the door and saw exactly what he expected. It was Wooyoung's parents company office.  
Does Wooyoung not know about it? Or did he but just didn't tell anyone?  
San suddenly had a really weird feeling about it, especially regarding the fact that Wooyoung always disappeared after class and was wearing makeup at home as well.  
"San? Are you coming? Or do you want to continue to look at that sign?" Hongjoong asked, turning around to him as all of his other friends already passed him.  
He remembered that the others didn't know that this belonged to Wooyoung's parents.  
"Yeah sure, I just wondered what was written on there" he made up an excuse and began to walk again next to Hongjoong.  
When the group arrived at San's apartment and they entered it, it was completely dark so the first thing San did was to check if Wooyoung may be in his room sleeping already.  
But all he found was an empty room, worrying him even more. Still, he decided to wait, Wooyoung isn't a little kid and he should know how to watch out for himself, so he just went back to the living room where the others were all sitting in some kind of circle, quietly talking with each other.  
Jongho was already falling asleep on Seonghwa's shoulder so San quickly decided to get blankets and cushions for all of them, at least as many as he could find and brought them back to the living room, handing the first one to Seonghwa so he could care von Jongho. San then continued to give the others some too.  
After he was finished with that he sat down at the kitchen table, hoping he would stay more awake with that.  
He just sat there for some time when Hongjoong sat down next to him. The older didn't say anything for a few minutes, waiting if the other would say something by himself.  
"Did something happen?", he then asked the younger.  
"I don't know... I think I'm just overthinking again" San murmured, his head resting in his hands.  
"It's not like you're thinking about nothing. All of us noticed that something was off with Wooyoung, but like we know him, he'll only talk when he feels like it" Hongjoong said, crossing his arms.  
"He's not here" San the admitted under his breath, almost so quiet Hongjoong nearly didn't hear it.  
"Should I call him?" San the asked. "He's not a little kid anymore though" he then told himself again.  
"I still think you should call him. It's almost 1 am in the morning and it definitely isn't good for people at any age to be walking around alone at this hour" Hongjoon told him. 

It actually surprised San that Wooyoung picked up the phone.

"Wooyoung? Where are you?", San asked within seconds.  
"I'm on my way home. Sorry, it took longer than I thought today" Wooyoung mumbled, his voice broke a bit.  
"Should I pick you up?", the older then asked, hoping that he would say yes.  
"No it's ok, I'm quite near anyway" Wooyoung denied.  
"Are you sure? You don't sound so well" San asked.  
"Yeah, today was just a shitty day for me" he laughed.

"Hey! Look at that boy" , a man's voice suddenly said on Wooyoung's side of the call.  
"He's still wearing a uniform" another voice said.  
"He doesn't look like he goes to school tho? Maybe he just finished playing with his daddy, roleplay can be nice with such a cute boy" the first man said again, nearer this time.  
"What do you think little one? Do you want to experience something real?", he asked laughing.

"Wooyoung? What the fuck is going on there?", San asked, completely panicked.  
But the answer he got from the younger didn't help at all. "I'll be home soon, give me 20 minutes or so" he said, hanging up right after.  
That left San even more panicking than before.  
"What the fuck Wooyoung" he mumbled to himself, staring at his phone in disbelief. 

San knew that there was no chance that he could find Wooyoung even if he tried and he felt really bad for that. He wanted to help his friend but there was no way he could, so he just went up and down in the kitchen, Hongjoon still sitting there following every step. 

 

Exactly 20 minutes later San heard the door being unlocked (yes he checked the clock the whole time as well) and Wooyoung stood in the door frame, not able to process what happening when San wrapped him in a warm hug, letting out a yelp at the touch.  
"I'm so happy you're alright" San mumbled into the younger's hair.  
Wooyoung let out a small chuckle. "What should have happened to me?", he asked, hugging the other back regardless.  
San broke the hug and cupped the other's face instead, looking for any wounds, but if he had any there was makeup covering them. The only things he noticed were his swollen, red eyes and that he seemed to be out of breath a bit.  
"First of all, you've been gone for such a fucking long time and I heard those weird guys over the phone" San said, looking him into the eyes. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?", he then asked, but Wooyoung shook his head.  
"I got away from them quite easily" he explained, even though that wasn't the whole truth.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now. Don't stay up too late" Hongjoon suddenly said, scaring the youngest of the three.  
"We won't" Wooyoung said as an answer, looking at the older who seemed really tired.  
"Did you really wait for me?", Wooyoung then asked San, who nodded.  
"Of course I did, what do you think I did every night this past week?", he asked with a small smile on his lips.  
Wooyoung felt really sorry that he had been such a burden to his friends in the last time and instead of answering he only looked into the abyss past San.  
"Come on, let's get ready to sleep, I think you need some too" San then said, letting go of Wooyoung's face and instead took his hand into his own.  
"You can get ready first. I'll get all my things from my room in the meantime" Wooyoung said, stopping when they passed his room.  
"Okay... Goodnight if we don't see each other" San said, kissing the other's forehead.  
"Goodnight" Wooyoung hummed in response, entering his room.

 

San couldn't sleep, he still thought about Wooyoung.  
Why did he closed up so much suddenly?  
And why does he pretend like everything is just fine?

He was laying in his bed, staring up to his ceiling while listening to some music over headphones.  
Due to this he didn't notice how his door opened a small bit and closed right after. He only noticed that someone entered his room when his blanket was lifted up and something, or rather someone, warm cuddled up next to him.  
San took out his headphones and instead wrapped his arms around the younger.  
"I can't sleep" the latter quietly mumbled into San's shirt.  
San knew that wasn't the actual reason why Wooyoung came over. If he couldn't sleep he would do sole exercises to get any kind of power out of his system.  
Still, San didn't say anything and instead just held the younger until he would either tell what's going on or fall asleep.  
"I didn't tell you something..." he then started, his voice already trembling.  
But still, San was silent.  
"My parents were here this week..." he continued. "And I left everyday after school because they wanted to talk to me..." his voice broke and he clenched San's shirt.  
"Can you turn on the light?", he then suddenly requested.  
San was confused for sure for a few seconds until he did as the younger wanted who sat up in the meanwhile.  
When San saw Wooyoung's face he was shocked, to say the least. His cheekbone was completely red, his lip seemed as if it was just bleeding and his right eyes was beaten black.  
"Fuck Wooyoung. This weren't your parents, right?", he asked, hoping that it were the guys from before.  
"There's more" he only said, taking off his hoodie.  
What he revealed didn't make the situation any better, some of his ribs were bruised and he got so thin that you could count every single one of them.  
"Wooyoung..." San mumbled, he was at loss of words "why?", he asked.  
"Because I'm still not the person my parents want me to be" Wooyoung told him, putting on his shirt again.  
"But that's no fucking reason to abuse someone" San exclaimed, angry at Wooyoung's parents and sad that Wooyoung had to suffer under them.  
"They'll be going to China again Sunday anyways. They think they've changed me with that in the course of a week" Wooyoung laughed laying back down.  
"It's still not okay" San protested.  
"I know" Wooyoung, rolling onto the older, resting his chin onto the other's chest.  
"But I can understand that they are angry at me. I came out to them after all" he said, looking up to the older. "And that there, in fact, is someone that I very much like who isn't a girl" he then admitted with a small yet shy smile.  
"Is that so?" San asked with a smile on his lips, pulling him further up.  
"Yeah, and by chance he is in this room" the younger grinned, stroking San's hair out if his face.  
"If you'll close your eyes I can show you him" he continued, still smiling.  
"Sure thing" he said, closing his eyes and waiting.  
He felt the weight shifting on him and only a fee seconds later he could feel the other's soft lips on his own.  
He returned the kiss, one hand wandering to Wooyoung's neck while the other rested in his waist.  
Wooyoung buried his hands into San's hair, closing his eyes as well when he felt the kiss being returned, relaxing.  
The kiss was cute and rather short but when they broke the kiss and opened their eyes again, Wooyoung smiled at him happily.  
"The first good thing that actually happened to me this week" he laughed.  
"Well, we could make more good things happen this week if you want" San grinned.  
"I'm sure we will" Wooyoung replied, once again leaning into another kiss.


	2. Beaten Past

On a request of Wooyoung they didn't tell their friends just yet, too afraid that something might get spilled by accident.  
Wooyoung knew that he could trust the others but he was just too paranoid, especially as long as his parents were in the country.

The rest of the weekend went on like the rest of the week already went. Sunday afternoon San sat down with Wooyoung and properly cared for all the wounds,  making sure that he didn't hurt the other.  
"Thank you" Wooyoung mumbled, leaning against San's shoulder when he finished.  
"Anything for you" San replied.

As soon as the next week begun Wooyoung seemed to be in a way better mood than before, which relieved all of his friends, but he still didn't participate in training, most times he would go with them and watch but he wouldn't dance himself as moving too hurried still hurt and the wounds on his face also weren't healed and he didn't want to sweat off the make-up that made them go unnoticed.  
It somehow frustrated Wooyoung to only watch he others but he knew it was to everyone's best.  
"Wooyoung, you're spacing out, we asked you something" Yeosang suddenly said, looking at him in confusion.  
"Sorry, I just... Thought about the exam next week" he quickly tried to find an excuse.  
"God, stop thinking about school for once already" Hongjoong laughed, holding out a hand for the younger as he was sitting on the ground.  
Wooyoung took his hand and pulled himself up. "So what did you ask?", he then wanted to know.  
"We asked if you want to go eat dinner with us" Yeosang repeated the question.  
"Sure, but I don't have any money on me right now, at least not enough for food" Wooyoung said with a sorry smile.  
"Don't worry about that. Hongjoong wanted to pay anyways" Yeosang grinned.  
"Really?", Wooyoung asked, slightly confused.  
"Yeah, he said he would pay if you'd come with us" Yunho called from further away.  
"So you're using me to get free food?", Wooyoung asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
"No, I originally planned just to only pay for you if you say yes because you finally spend more time with us again, but the others whined so long that I told them that I would pay their food too" Hongjoong explained to him.  
He smiled at his friends and eventually agreed and put on his jacket. Together the eight friends went down the road and they started to discuss what they wanted to eat.  
Wooyoung and San walked at the very end of their group and had their own little conversation. But both did their best to not clinge onto each other more than usually so the others wouldn't notice that something was different between them.  
At some point the group arrived at a small pizza place but they didn't want to crowd it so they gave their orders to Hongjoong and Seonghwa who then went inside and ordered the food for everyone.  
The others that stayed outside started to talk about the choreography they were learning at the moment and who needed help at what steps. And even though Wooyoung didn't learn the choreography yet he watched them often enough to give some tips as well, that way he didn't feel completely useless to the group.

It took about twenty minutes for all the pizzas to get ready and they went to a nearby park where they sat down in the grass and ate their food. Sharing one or another bite to anyone who wanted to try the pizzas the others had.  
Their talkes were filled with joy and laughter and Wooyoung noticed how much he actually missed this in the past week.  
His parents always took up all his time and energy so he would always collapse in bed as soon as he came home from being talked to for many hours straight. And due to that he was never really motivated to talk to other people during the day.  
"Hey Wooyoung, do you still want your pizza?", a voice suddenly asked, Yeosang.  
Wooyoung was a bit confused by what he meant but when he looked around he saw that his friend were already finished but he still had almost half of his pizza in front of him.  
"Not really, you can take it if you're still hungry" Wooyoung said and his friends happily shared the last three pieces of his pizza. He wasn't used to eating that much anyway, like this it at least wouldn't go to waste.  
"Should we go to someone's house?", Jongho asked, holding his stomach like a pregnant woman.  
"We can crash at my place, my parents shouldn't be home" Yunho said while stacking the pizza boxes.  
"Sounds great, I think none of us has been to your place, were we?", Hongjoong said, standing up.  
There was a look on Yunho's face that said that it wasn't true but most of the others didn't seem to notice, but Wooyoung did. He was pretty much an expert in reading other people's emotions and thought from their expressions only. But he kept quiet, instead he just took a glance at Mingi who was sitting next to Yunho. He also had the same expression as the older one. 

On the way to Yunho's home they crossed another playground. They first didn't notice the group of people who were sitting on a bench, eyeing the group of boys until they saw who they were looking for.  
"Hey Wooyoung, long time no see" one of the boys called out, getting attention from the group like he intended to.  
Everyone but the one who's name was called seems to be confused and turned around to the boy who looked at the group as if he would kill them if he could.  
"What do you want?", he asked the boy, stepping out of his group ad friends.  
"We just want to talk a bit, why don't you join us for a while?", the other said. Wooyoung knew that it wasn't a question but a request so he turned around and told his own friends that they should go without him and that he'd catch up to them later.  
A bit reluctant the group left, keeping and eye on the other people that were sitting in the dark.  
"If anything happens, call me, ok?", San told him, leaving as the last one.  
"I will" Wooyoung agreed, even though it was probably a lie.  
Wooyoung went over to the other group, not sitting down yet and instead looked who was there. He knew everyone.  
The boy who called him earlier offered him a cigarette while lightning his own, or at least trying.  
"I don't smoke" Wooyoung told him, disgust displayed in his voice while taking out his lighter and lighting the other's cigarette.  
"Why are you carrying that around then?", a girl, next to the boy, asked him.  
"You never know when you could use some fire" Wooyoung explained. 

"Now tell me, what do you want?", Wooyoung then asked the group.  
"Can't we just want to talk to our old friend?" "No, because you always plan something. I don't think that you changed much since the last time I saw you" Wooyoung told him.  
"Bold  
of you to assume that you are the only one that changed"  
"I'm not assuming, I know it" Wooyoung said through gritted teeth. He really wanted to get away from them by now. He knew from the beginning that they had no good intentions and he really didn't want to know what they planned, exactly.  
"Well, it was nice to see you again. But I have to go now" Wooyoung then stated, walking backwards for a few steps but he soon ran into something, rather someone, behind him.  
"Oh no, you won't get away that easily Youngie~" the boy grinned, standing up and throwing his cigarette onto the ground. "There's still some payback open from a few years ago" he continued, cracking his knuckles.

__________

Meanwhile the group arrived at Yunho's place and sat down in the gigantic living room while Yunho got drinks for everyone.  
Yet San couldn't stop to think about the people they encountered on the playground and the way they talked to Wooyoung. Who were they? What did they want from Wooyoung? What if something happens to him?  
Hongjoong was the first to notice that San was thinking too much again and put down a glass in front of him with a fatherly smile. "He'll be fine" he told the younger, but the other didn't agree, he just took the glass and drank a sip.

The other were having fun and San tried his best to participate in any kind of stuff they were doing to he could get his mind off of the younger boy, yet he looked at his phone every few minutes, hoping to have a text from Wooyoung  
After what felt like an eternity there was finally a text from the younger, making San almost jump out of relief.  
The text simply asked for Yunho's address. But before he could actually type an answer Wooyoung called him.  
He accepted the call and due to the asked looks of his friends he put him on speaker.  
"Wooyoung? What is it?", he asked the boy.  
"Forget sending me the address just tell me which directions you went. Fast if possible" the other said, seemingly out of breath.  
"Yunho! Describe your way hole from the playground" San called and the boy came over to the phone and told him where to go.  
The second the boy was finished describing the way Wooyoung ended the call and the doorbell rung. Without hesitation San stood up and literally ran to the door and opened it.  
Wooyoung didn't say anything at first, he just came inside as fast as he could and slammed the door shut behind him, catching all of the other's attention.  
"Oh my God Wooyoung, what happened?" Junho was the first to ask, standing up from the couch and coming over to the boy.  
He was totally pale, out of breath and had a quite extreme nosebleed and the blood already spread to his chin even though you could see, that he wiped it off every now and then.  
"My old class happened" he coldly replied, not daring to look at his friends.  
"Did they do that to you?", San asked, his voice full of concern and anger.  
"Yeah, buts it's not so bad" Wooyoung tried to calm down his boyfriend.  
"Are you kidding me? Have to looked at yourself? Yunho, do you have any kind of first aid kit?" San asked his giant friend who just nodded quickly and went to the bathroom to get it. Meanwhile San dragged Wooyoung to the living room and sat him down on the couch. And while they waited for Yunho San looked if Wooyoung had any more wounds other than the bleeding nose, but it seems like everything seems to be fine, at least anything that you couldn't hide with clothes.  
As soon as Yunho came back San began to clean Wooyoung's face, careful enough not hurt the younger.  
During the whole process Wooyoung didn't say a word, neither did he make any other kind of noise.  
He knew that the others would want an explanation and he knew that he had to tell them at some point and that point probably came just now.  
Not like they couldn't already read the whole situation and just add 1 to 1 to let it make sense.  
After San finished he looked into the elder's eye, apologising with his look only, not needing to say anything so that he would understand.

The other all sat down somewhere in the living room, quietly talking with each other, but everyone was still focused on Wooyoung, as if they were waiting for him to say anything. But he was too afraid.  
Being confronted with your past that harshly wasn't a good experience at all and he just wanted to forget everything already. He decided to start a new life and he finally made it but then everything had to come back to him again. He always had bad luck. 

"Do you want to explain what happened?", Hongjoong then asked in a whisper, looking at the boy with concern.  
"I don't think that there's much I can tell... But I can try, it won't be a long story anyways" Wooyoung replied, looking through the room and seeing that the others were looking at him as well.  
The eight boys somehow managed to sit in a proper circle and Wooyoung told them a rather short story of his past. And how it explained what just happened.  
"Those people were from my old school and I somehow belonged to that 'gang' ot whatever you want to call it. Anyway, I did the things they wanted me to do because other ways I knew it would end good for me. So I started getting worse in school and instead began to do all kind of half-assed illegal stuff, beating up other people and all that kind of stuff. In some weird way it helped me. I had something to pour my emotions out, even though it was the complety wrong way. Soon enough my parents found out about my worsening situation in school, luckily nothing else, and they gave me the choice of getting homeschooling or to transfer schools. So I cut connections with the group as I also realized what I done wrong and that I shouldn't do that anymore or should have never started at all and they saw it as if I turned my back on them. Not like that's wrong but they thought I told what they've done to the police, because soon after I changed school the gang's leader was arrested. And that what happened on the playground was pure payback"  
The others were in shock. Sure they all knew about the rumors about Wooyoung before he transferred to their school but after meeting him they would have never thought that they were actually true.  
The first do react was San, embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.  
Wooyoung returned the hug. "Don't be, it was my decision to not tell anyone" he told his boyfriend.  
Soon after Wooyoung was caught in a group hug with him in the middle, giving him no chance to escape.  
"Okay guys, I don't want to die now" Wooyoung laughed and the hug slowly ended. 

"I think we should all go to sleep. It's late already and today was quite a day" Hongjoong suggested and all of the others agreed on it. But because Yunho's house wasn't that extremely big they had to at least pair up for a room.  
Therefore Mingi and Yunho shared the latter's room, San paired up with Wooyoung, Seonghwa took Hongjoong so he didn't have to share a room with one of the kids, and Yeosang and Jongho therefore ended together.  
They all took turns in the bathroom and Yunho then showed them their room for the night.  
When San closed the door of his and Wooyoung's room it didn't even take a second before Wooyoung hugged him tightly.  
Without knowing the reason he simply hugged him back and carefully moved him towards the bed on the other side of the room.  
"I'm sorry" the younger whispered again.  
"Don't be, Wooyoung. There's nothing to feel sorry about" San said in a soft tone, loosening the hug and looking in the other's eyes before carefully placing a kiss on his lips.  
"God, I love you so much, I hate seeing you hurt" San mumbled before kissing him again, deepening the kiss by tilting his head slightly and licking Wooyoung's lips, asking for entrance, which the other gave without hesitation.  
The situation heated up fast and they were soon laying on the bed, San above the younger who had his arms wrapped around San's neck.  
"Let's continue this in our apartment tomorrow. We'll have all the time we need then" San said out of breath, but a smirk was on his lips.  
Wooyoung agreed with a smirk on his lips as well.  
"Yeah, then I don't have to be afraid that anyone would walk in on us" he laughed and pulled his boyfriend down to him before rolling on top of him.  
"Good night" he muttered, burying his face in the crook of San's neck.  
"Good night" San replied, wrapping his arms around the boy and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and don't hate me now :((  
> I'm sorry for Wooyoung, why did I do this?
> 
> And alsoo, there will be a sequel, which I didn't plan at first but now it is lmao 
> 
> Buuut, stay tuned for another WooSan project wich will be a multiple chaptered story uwu
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


End file.
